Two Sides of the Same Coin
by xxTheVoicesxx
Summary: "Good and Evil are two sides of the same coin. They can never face each other, but they are always attached. When you face one side, you can't see the other. But they are together. You can flip the coin, others can flip the coin for you, or fate can flip the coin..." Rogue's musings on secret meetings with Remy. Just which side of the coin will she choose?


_"Good and Evil are two sides of the same coin. They can never face each other, but they are always attached. When you face one side, you can't see the other. But they are together. You can flip the coin, others can flip the coin for you, or fate can flip the coin. But no matter what side the coin starts out facing, or who flipped the coin to begin with, you can always flip it to the other side. You can flick it in the air and let it land on its own, or you can chose which side shows its face to you."_

**They shouldn't be doing this.** That was the thought that _should _be filling her mind. But it doesn't. And she doesn't care. After all, it was too late to start caring. To late to wake up from the haze. The fog around her only grew thicker each day, and soon, she wouldn't be able to make out her own hands stretched out in front of her, let alone someone reaching for her, trying to help her, to guide her out of the fog. No one would, of course. No one would even try. How could they? She was so good at this. So good at keeping secrets, at hiding, at holding everyone at a distance. Except for him, but he wouldn't help her, he would only pull her in deeper. He _wanted_ this. He wanted this for his own selfish gain. It didn't matter either way. She wouldn't accept any help offered to her. She didn't need it, it was only an insult. She had trapped herself in the fog and let it take her, and if she ever wished to be free, she would be, and she would do it herself. She shouldn't even be thinking this. She _wouldn't_ even be thinking this if not for him. **Him**. He started this. He had driven her to fall for him, and fall she did. After all, wasn't this what he did best? Steal? He didn't steal her heart, no, that would be too cliche. He stole her freedom. No matter where she was, she was never free of him, whether physically or mentally he was there. And yet, she didn't care about any of this. No, that was a lie. She didn't care about any of this when she was with him. That was what drove her to fall for him. With him, all other thoughts fell from her mind and left only him. But alone, when she was alone, she did care. These thoughts will fill her head and she would freeze. But she wouldn't cry. She would freeze, paralyzed in her bed. She didn't know why she couldn't move. Maybe it was just all too much? Because, again, **they shouldn't be doing this. **She was betraying her family. Those who had taken her in, became more then just friends. They became something more then even family. They became a part of her. Without them, there was a hole. There was a hole inside her, that grew every time she thought about this, about her betrayal. But she was ashamed to say that when they were together, he filled it. With him, there was no hole. Did he have a hole? Did she fill it? He was betraying his family as well, in a way. She was an X-Man, he was one of Magneto's followers. She was his enemy. He was hers. But it didn't matter. Not now, not with him. For all these emotions that _he _was the cause of, she couldn't bear to stop. She couldn't tell him **no **and then stop seeing him like this. So when he leaned down and whispered in her ear, like he had so many times before, she didn't risk turning away. This time, she looked him in the eyes, determination radiating from her entire being, and said yes. She agreed to run, to join him, and work for Magneto. She would join the Alcolytes. Because she couldn't lose him, because she knew that this would be the last time he asked. Because, after all; _  
_

_**Good and Evil are two sides of the same coin. **_

* * *

Hey-o! I seem to have hit writers block, so I decided to write this little drabble, how did I do? Yes, it is from Rogue's point of view, about Remy, but I didn't mention any names. I don't know why, they just didn't make it in. Whoops!

I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVO, IF I DIDN'T I WOULDN'T BE SUCH A CHEAPSKATE! Or maybe I would be...

Ah well, much appreciation for reading my word-crap ~Sheila V


End file.
